


Blind Date

by Lentimental



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lentimental/pseuds/Lentimental
Summary: Rin convinces Len to go on her blind date in her place.





	Blind Date

February fourteenth: Valentine's Day. Len had spent each one without a significant other. He had always wondered what it would be like to go out on a date during what was considered to be the most romantic time of the year. He didn't personally find the day to be anything special, but he figured that if he had someone to spend it with then maybe he would feel different.

“Kagamine Len.” Ah, his name was called. Getting up from his seat, the aforementioned boy made his way up to the front of the classroom where a student handed him a rose and a small box of chocolates. It was something the school always did. Every year they would put up a booth where students could pay a couple of dollars to have a rose and chocolates sent to their crush or to their friends. Usually people would put their names on the cards that came along with it, but there was always the option to have them sent anonymously. In this case, the one Len received was anonymous. He assumed it was from his sister. He figured that she pitied the fact that he never got anything during Valentine’s day while she did. He never actually asked her to confirm his suspicions though.

As the bell rang to signify the end of the school day, Len slung his bag over his shoulder. Walking out of the classroom and making his way through the crowded hallways toward the front of the school, the short blond was knocked back to the ground as a group of football players pushed their way past everyone.

“Are you okay?” Turning his head toward the person who spoke, Len’s face immediately flushed a shade of pink. Kaito Shion stood there holding a hand down toward him, offering to help him up off of the ground. Taking it gratefully, he got up off the ground.

“T-thanks,” he muttered shyly. It was a known fact to all of his friends that Len held a massive crush on the man who stood before him. It was a long standing crush; one that had been an ongoing thing for years. They had always gone to the same school, though they were two grades apart. Kaito was always part of the music club, but Len had always been too nervous to actually join as well. It was only when he had begun high school that he had gathered up enough courage to join and he was glad he did. For a whole school year, the blond had been able to admire the blue-haired beauty that he adored and was even able to speak to him every so often. However, he had not spent enough time around the other to actually rid himself of his nerves.

“You’re welcome,” Kaito spoke, smiling sweetly. Len took notice of the way the bluenette eyed the rose in his hand, the look on his face shifting to that of a knowing smile. Although confused, Len decided not to ask about it. “Be careful on your way home, okay?” Kaito gently patted Len’s fluffy blond hair before walking away, waving at him as he did so.

Staring at Kaito’s retreating figure as it disappeared in the sea of students, Len was startled and almost fell forward as someone jumped onto his back. “Len!” Ah yes, his sister. Who else would it have been? Putting the stem of the rose in his mouth and making sure the box of chocolates were safe in his bag, the younger twin reached behind him to hook his arms around Rin’s legs so that he could carry her properly. Though Rin was probably one of the lightest people he knew, Len’s arm strength wasn’t much. He struggled to carry his sister, but decided to think of it as a workout that he desperately needed. “So how’s McDreamy?” he heard her ask. “I saw you talking to him just now.”

“We didn’t talk much,” he admitted, speaking around the stem in his mouth. “He just helped me up off of the ground after I got knocked down.” Len began making the trek out of the school building. Rin had said nothing more about the topic and was unusually silent. It was only when they were a block away from home when Len spoke up. “Okay, okay. What do you want?”

“What makes you think I want something?” Rin asked defensively.

“Well, you’re never this quiet unless you’re thinking about something. And the only time you’re thinking is when you’re trying to figure out a way to ask for something. So what is it?”

Rin scoffed and hopped off of Len’s back. She watched her brother take the rose out of his mouth and take a few deep breaths before they continued onward. “Alright, you got me. So one of my friends set me up on this blind date, right?”

“Uh huh?”

“It’s supposed to be for tonight, but I really don’t want to go.”

“Okay, but what’s that got to do with me?”

“I want you to go in my place.”

Len stopped walking as they reached the front of their house. “Excuse me?”

Rin rolled her eyes and pulled him by the arm, dragging him to the front door. “I already have plans to hang out with Miku today. What are you doing? Planning on sitting in your room playing League of Legends like you do every year?” She pulled out her house keys and opened up the front door. Walking inside, she kicked off her shoes and tossed her bag onto the floor.

“Hey, I take offense to that. What if I wanted to play Kingdom Hearts 3?” Len closed the door behind him as he walked in and kicked off his shoes as well. He walked over to his room, hanging his bag up on a hook on the wall and setting the rose on top of his desk.

Rin followed behind him and jumped onto his bed, making herself comfortable. “Oh big whoop. That doesn’t take away from the fact that you’re still going to stay in all day today playing games.” Well, she did have a point. “Come on. Just go on the date. You just pretend to be me and you get free food out of it. That’s not bad, right?”

Len raised an eyebrow, sure that there was another catch but the prospect of free food reeled him in enough to not ask. “Alright, sure. I’ll do it.”

“Great! Now let’s go to my room to figure out what you’re going to wear.”

****

He knew it. He knew there was a catch. Len stood in front of their local arcade wearing a light blue sweater with a big yellow bow around his neck, a black mini skirt with yellow frills on the end, and a pair of elevator shoes that were paired with black over-the-calf socks. His hair was up in his usual ponytail, though a white bow was tied around the hair tie and he wore pins in his hair that accentuated his outfit. Normally he wore glasses with a thick black frame but seeing as Rin didn’t wear glasses, she made him wear the contacts he owned that he only used for special occasions. She had even done his make up, making sure his lips were glossy and his black winged eyeliner was “sharp enough to stab someone” as she put it.

Grumbling to himself, Len decided to go inside the arcade and play some games while he waited. Rin had said that the bow in his hair was the giveaway for his date to find him, so all he had to do was keep it on and stay in the same general area. Wandering around the arcade, Len looked for a game that he wanted to play that wasn’t occupied. Stumbling across Time Crisis 4, he fished out some tokens from his pocket that he had brought from home in case he had gotten bored of waiting. Inserting the tokens, Len picked up the red gun connected to the machine and began to play. After a few minutes had gone by, someone else had inserted coins into the machine next to him to join him as the other character. The other person said nothing; they only picked up the blue gun silently and began to play along. Len didn’t look over at who it was. He was too focused on shooting the bad guys within the game.

The two played silently together for a good while until they had simultaneously lost their last life. Len had to admit that his partner was rather good. They made a good duo. As he sighed and placed the gun back in it's holder, he then turned only to come face to face with the one person he hadn't expected to see: Kaito. The young Kagamine tensed up, his eyes wide with shock. He was at a loss for words.

Kaito's face held a look of shock of his own, though it only lasted a second. His eyes then shifted knowingly, as if he knew a secret that Len did not. This made the blond more nervous than he already was. Did he know it was him? Oh dear God he hoped not. What was he even doing there? “Ah, so you're my mystery date for today?” He asked.

“I-I… Wh-,” Len stumbled over his words, not knowing what exactly to say. Remembering he was supposed to be his sister, he cleared his throat and used his best Rin voice. “Y-yeah, I suppose you're right.” He made sure that his voice was as close to Rin's as possible. If he pretended to be someone else, then maybe he wouldn't be as nervous about how his crush viewed him during their date. Len knew that Rin and Kaito knew each other, but he also knew that they weren't close. He may just be able to get through the day without rising too much suspicion.

Kaito raised an eyebrow, a wide grin on his face. “You're a pretty sharp shooter there. You play a lot?”

“Of course I do.” The reply came out sounding almost as if he were offended, though he didn't mean it. “I mean, yes… I do. I come here a lot if I have nothing better to do.”

“Well if that's the case, I'd love to be able to come back here and pick up where we left off some other day if you're interested.”

“I'd love to!” Len spoke without thinking. He internally cursed himself for momentarily forgetting that Kai thought that he was Rin. He wasn't going to want to come back to hang out with the real Len.

Not noticing Len's internal fight with himself, Kaito smiled at the enthusiastic reply he had received. “It's a date then.” He held out his hand toward the younger male. “Shall we?”

Looking at Kaito, down at the hand offered to him, then back up at his face, Len hesitantly took hold of it. There was no turning back now, although he wasn't sure if he quite wanted to anyway.

****

Considering that their date was taking place after school but also on a school night, the two had to make the most of the time that they spent together. The first place that Kaito had taken Len was down by the ocean. They had rented out a bike built for two people to ride at once. At first they had stumbled on it and fallen over, but after about ten minutes of trying again and again, they finally got the hang of it. They rode around alongside the sidewalk on the outskirts of the beach until the sun began to set.

They stopped by an ice cream truck that had a Valentine's Day special on the menu, which is what they ordered. It was one big ice cream sundae with intricate chocolate designs, chocolate wafers sticking out of it, and strawberries. They took a seat on a nearby bench and watched the sun go down beyond the horizon as they ate, chattering about school and small basic details of themselves.

After the bike ride, sunset watching, and ice cream, Len was taken to a roller rink. After the two rented out skates and put them on in place of their normal shoes, the blond looked out at the rink with a worried look on his face. In no way was he good at sports, nor was he good at keeping his balance. He knew that the moment he stepped out, he'd fall flat on his face. “Don't worry,” Kaito assured him. “I've got you.”

A small whine escaping his throat, Len took hold of the edge of the wall. He carefully stepped out, using the wall to help glide across the floor. He was stuck that way for a few minutes with Kaito following beside him just in case. That is, until Kai took one of his hands off of the wall railing and began tugging him away from the wall. “I can't…!” Len whimpered, his legs shaking under him. “I'll fall…!”

Kaito only shook his head. “You won't. Not if you hold onto me.” The taller male stood close, wrapping his arm around Len's tiny waist. Due to the smaller's fear of falling, the two made their way across the middle of the rink at a slow pace. They repeatedly kept at it until Len slowly began to get more comfortable. Once he did, Kaito removed his arm from Len's waist and instead held his hand. Twining their fingers together, they rolled around on their skates happily.

Skating around until their legs started to feel sore, they made their way out of the rink. Halfway there however, Len tripped over nothing and fell forward. As he closed his eyes tightly and expected to feel the pain of colliding with the floor, he instead felt himself being lifted into the air. Opening his eyes, he saw that Kaito had caught him easily and was carrying him bridal style in his arms out of the rink. This brought a deep blush to form on the blond's cheeks.

Kaito set Len down in a chair and looked him over to be sure he had no injuries. “Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?” 

“I'm fine,” Len mumbled. He was embarrassed about having tripped in the first place but he couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips due to Kaito's genuine concern for his safety. “I think that's enough skating for one day.”

“Agreed.” Kaito pulled out his phone and took a glance at the time displayed on the screen. “It's gotten pretty late actually. I'll walk you home. We can grab some food on the way, too.”

****

The walk home was a slow process. Neither one of them wanted to part just yet, so they stopped by at a park after they grabbed a to-go bag of burgers, fries, and a couple of sodas. The two sat in comfortable silence as they ate their food. Even after they finished, they lingered around until Len received a text from his mother to return home soon. “Shoot… My mom wants me to come home now because it's a school night,” he explained, looking over at the older male beside him.

“That's no problem.” Kaito got up from his place on the bench and stretched, then grabbed their trash and threw it away in the nearby garbage can. He took hold of Len's hand once more, walking side by side the younger male in the direction of his house.

The park they were at wasn't actually far from where Len lived. A mere ten minutes later, they found themselves standing in front of the gate to the house. “Well, this is me…” Len looked sad to have to leave. The day he had with Kaito was the best Valentine's Day he'd ever had; he didn't want it to end. If it did then that meant that he went back to being the normal Len that barely even spoke to Kaito. It meant going back to being plain and invisible.

“Hey,” Kaito spoke up, scratching the back of his neck nervously. “I had a lot of fun today.”

Len smiled slightly, nodding. “So did I.”

“Could I request something of you?”

“What is it?”

“Could you close your eyes?”

Len furrowed his brows in confusion but complied anyway and closed his eyes. “Now what?” Instead of a verbal reply, he felt something warm and soft touch his lips. It didn't take him long to realize that it was Kaito's lips against his own in a sweet, tender kiss. It lasted only for a moment, but it was enough to make Len's heart beat wildly in his chest. His cerulean eyes fluttered open, meeting lapis blue.

“Happy VaLENtine's day,” Kaito said, winking at the other. He placed one more quick kiss to Len's forehead before beginning to walk away. “I'll see you tomorrow; don't be a stranger!” He called, turning around a corner.

Blinking a few times, Len stared at Kaito's retreating form. It wasn't until the bluenette was out of sight that he fully processed the pun that was made, realization following soon after. He knew. Kaito knew the whole time that Len wasn't Rin. But then… that meant that his feelings were returned. Lightly touching his lips, he smiled widely. This Valentine's Day was full of firsts for him, but he had a feeling that he had more to come.


End file.
